Rin, I miss you
by derpwholikesaliens0
Summary: Rin x Len, non-cest. Based on I miss you by Blink 182, gotta love them. T to be safe, please read and review! Thanks!


Yet ANOTHER Fan Fic! Rin X Len One-Shot. I'm trying something different. I'm using the Song I miss you by Blink-182. You might be sad that there's not a Vocaloid song, but eh, whatever. T to be safe. Enjoy!

"You have a solo show?" said blonde to his girlfriend and singing partner.

"Sorry Len, but duty calls. I'm really sorry..." mumbled Rin looking down. "The Heads at Crypton want to promote the "less popular" bunch of us."

"I see...", said Len Looking down at the floor. _**"And we just got in a relationship too..."**_ he thought.

 **Flashback**

 _"Rin c-could I-I talk to you?" stammered the blonde boy._

 _"Sure! What is it?" replied Rin happily bouncing over to her friend._

 _ **"Hehe, her bow bounces like a bunny~"**_ _thought the boy._ _ **"No, I must concentrate if I mess up I'll-"**_

 _"Len, is everything alright?" questioned the concerned girl._

 _"Y-yeah."_

 _"You look red, are you okay?"_

 _"It's kinda hot in here heh heh..."_

 _"Are you sick? Len you should really-"_

 _"RINILOVEYOUI'VEBEENMEANINGTOCONFESSTOYOU!"_

 _"Come again?" she asked._

 _He took a deep breath in, calming down and restated, "Rin, I love you and I've been meaning to confess to you."_

 _The look of shock was apparent on her face._

 _She then went forward and went full force on his lips, in a soft, sweet and innocent kiss._

 _"I love you too Len. I'm glad you opened up to me."_

 **End of flash back, now to Rin leaving**

"I love you Len, and don't worry about me", said Rin as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay... I love you too! Have fun, I'm gonna miss you too", was his reply also giving her a peck.

She boarded the bus, and as soon as that, she was gone.

 _ **"Time to wait a whole week... UGH!"**_ thought the boy as he grabbed his hair in frustration.

"You really are going to miss her huh?" said Oliver, Len's best friend.

"Well at least you have James, Oliver", replied Len with clear annoyance in his voice.

The Brittish boy sighed, and looked of in the distance. _**"He's hopeless..."**_

 **Night Time**

Len yawned and stretched. He was listening to American Pop punk bands, as th music was begining to interest him.

He clicked on a song he hadn't seen before. It was called "I miss you" by Blink-182.

After reading the Japanese subs, he realized _**"This is exactly how I feel..."**_

All of the good memories came back to him. Like that time she stole his bannanas. Or when she had given him a surprise birthday. And remember when he pretended to be her and vice versa?

All of those things that came made him think. He realized one thing.

 _ **"She was the best thing that could ever happen to me. That's why I miss her, or why I was so nervous on our confession. I know you can' hear this Rin, but I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!"**_ were all the thoughts that went through her head.

He then had a plan to surprise her when she came home. He planned it all out in his head and wrote it down on paper. _**"This is going to be great!"**_

 **A few minutes before Rin arriving home.**

"Len, are you that stressed about this? I'm sure she'll love it", was Oliver's concern.

"I know, but I can't mess this up!" He was pulling on his hair and sweating a lot. In short, he was freaking out.

He bit his nails as he went over his plan again and again.

"AGH!" he shouted as he threw his pen across the room.

He couldn't take the pressure. He was about to rant it all out to Oliver, but then he heard the doorbell ring.

 _ **"Crap"**_ , he thought.

Oliver proceeded to open the door. He greeted Rin. It was quite obvious what she was going to ask.

"Where's Len?", asked Rin, still holding her things.

"I dunno", shrugged Oliver.

The out came our boy with full force, hugging his girlfriend.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" shouted the boy joyful as he planted kisses all over her face.

"Hehe Len, I missed you too", said an amused Rin.

"Come to my room", said Len dragging her away.

Rin looked back at Oliver, and he gave her a wink.

 _ **"Oh, so he knows..."**_ she thought.

They entered his room, and he gestured for her to sit down as he took out his guitar.

He smiled at her and began singing:

 _(First verse)_

 _Hello there,_

 _The angel from my nightmare,_

 _The shadow in the background of the morgue._

 _The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley._

 _We can live like Jack and Sally_

 _If we want. Where you can always find me_

 _And we'll have Halloween on Christmas._

 _And in the night we'll wish this never ends,_

 _We'll wish this never ends._

 _~I miss you, miss you~_

 _~I miss you, miss you~_

 _(Second verse)_

 _Where are you?_

 _And I'm so sorry._

 _I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight._

 _I need somebody and always_

 _This sick strange darkness_

 _Comes creeping on so haunting every time._

 _And as I stared I counted_

 _The webs from all the spiders_

 _Catching things and eating their insides._

 _Like indecision to call you_

 _And hear your voice of treason._

 _Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?_

 _Stop this pain tonight._

 _(Chorus)_

 _Don't waste your time on me._

 _You're already the voice inside my head._

 _~I miss you, miss you~_

 _Don't waste your time on me._

 _You're already the voice inside my head._

 _~I miss you, miss you~_

"That was good Len, but you know I don't understand English", said Rin

He rubbed his hand behind his head sheepishly and said, "You want the lyrics?"

Her reply was, "No, but I all ready understand I miss you".

She proceeded to pull him into a sweet and sugary kiss. After about a minute, they pulled apart.

"Y'know Rin, I really missed you", said the boy.

She could only smile, then giggle. Len set down his guitar, and then gestured Rin over.

They both got into his bed and snuggled together.

Just as Len was falling asleep, he could hear Rin whisper something to him.

 _"I miss you"~._

Fin~

How was this one? It was pretty sugary, so hopefully you liked this one. Please remember to drop a review, and look at my other stories! Thank you! -derp


End file.
